


Grasping Control

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Metamorphmagus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry loves sleeping with Tonks, but he's decided it's past time for him to stop being so passive and show her what he's made of.





	Grasping Control

Harry Potter was frustrated.

He knew most blokes would punch him square in the face if they could read his mind right now. What kind of idiot would do anything but thank Merlin for his good fortune while being ridden by Nymphadora Tonks?

He couldn’t help it though. Yes, he’d enjoyed every second of their frequent sexual encounters over the last few month. While he hadn’t been a virgin before she made her move on him, his limited previous experience had in no way prepared him for Tonks’ insatiable sexual appetite and seemingly endless stamina. Every time with her was somehow more exhausting than the last. The feeling of being inside her, of feeling her cunt squeeze around him almost painfully tight, was indescribable. He was pretty sure her metamorph-enhanced tightness had ruined him for regular witches. And don’t even get him started on how fascinating it was to watch and feel her breasts and arse suddenly enlarge mid-shag. Tonks was damn good at sex, she knew how to use her unique abilities to make things even hotter and she’d chosen him as the lucky recipient of her desires. So why would he be feeling anything other than immense gratitude?

Frankly, he wanted to be in charge for a change. She’d been the one to initiate all of this at the start, flirting with him, snogging him, stuffing her hand down his trousers to play with him and finally leading him to her bed. That had set the tone for not only their first time together but every time that followed. Tonks was always the aggressor, taking what she wanted and bringing Harry along for the ride. That had been fine at first. He’d been overwhelmed and woefully inexperienced, and it only made sense for her to guide him along. But he wanted to show her that he’d been learning from their time together, that he was ready, willing and able to lead her too.

Harry got so caught up staring at her gigantic breasts and their hypnotic bouncing that he almost missed his chance to assert himself, but he mentally shook himself out of his stupor and braced himself for what was to come. Tonight was the night; he was going to do it. He had no clue how she was going to react. Maybe she’d laugh at his feeble effort, hold him down and firmly assert her dominance once and for all. Or maybe she’d toss him out and find a new man to have her way with. For better or worse, he was about to find out how Tonks felt about her partner giving as good as he got.

He saw her eyes (purple today) widen in surprise as he suddenly thrust up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her body tightly. The question was forming on her lips, but he didn’t give her time to ask it. He rolled them over so she was on her back and immediately got to work, intent on showing her what he was made of. Harry watched her face closely for any sort of reaction as he began to work his hips into her with steady forward drives. It looked like she was still trying to come to grips with this previously unseen sign of boldness from her usually passive partner, but at least she wasn’t outright rebelling against his power play. That was a good sign, or so he hoped.

Her look of astonishment slowly changed into an amused smile, and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw it.  
“Feeling frisky, Harry?” she asked, smirking up at him from her back as he continued to thrust into her. “It’s about time.”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it,” he admitted sheepishly. “You seem to like being in control.”

“I do,” she agreed. Then she moaned as Harry, emboldened, sank his fingers into the flesh of her massive breasts and began to knead. “But there’s plenty of time for us both to have our turn. So by all means, Harry, do your worst. Show me just how dominant you can be.”

Harry had been considering burying his face in her cleavage, but her invitation gave him pause. He stopped fucking her altogether to process it, though he still remained embedded deep inside her. “I can do whatever I want?”

“As long as you don’t really hurt me, yes,” Tonks confirmed. “If you do something I don’t want I’ll let you know. But let’s be honest, we’ve done this enough for you to know that I’m basically up for anything.” Harry grinned, and Tonks reached up to rub her hand across his chin. “So how about it, lover boy? What’s been going on inside that perverted brain of yours that you’ve been holding back on, huh?”

Harry’s mind went to a porno mag Dean had smuggled into the dorms back at Hogwarts. There were all sorts of naughty images to be found inside, but one picture and one position in particular had always stuck out for Harry. He’d doubted he would ever be bold enough to suggest it to any witch he slept with, but if Tonks was truly giving him unrestricted control…

\--

“Well this is…oh fuck….a new one,” Tonks said minutes later, gasping as Harry fucked up into her from the new position he’d requested.

She was on top of him on the bed again, but there could be no doubt that he was the one in control this time. His arms were hooked under her knees, holding her legs up in the air, and his hands held her in a headlock as his hips worked their magic from below. The full nelson position, as the magazine had called it, was opening Tonks up for Harry to penetrate her more deeply than he ever had before, and she was loving it. 

She’d had sex in a variety of positions and was no stranger to adopting a submissive role. Dominating was more her style, but she didn’t mind the roles reversing every once in awhile if she was with the right partner. 

Bondage could be a good time, and facefucking was okay for an occasional treat, but this might have been the most fun she’d ever had while ceding control to her partner. The way it spread her open for him was an obvious plus, but there was also something to be said for the physical requirements to pull this one off. 

The woman had to be flexible for this to be comfortable, but Tonks had the obvious metamorph advantage that made such a thing trivial for her. But the man had to be strong and durable too, and Harry didn’t have any rare innate magical talents to help him. He had nothing but his own raw strength and endurance to rely on.

Her young lover proved just how strong and capable he was by holding this position without complaint. His arms never trembled underneath her legs, the grip of his hands behind her head never loosened, and the upward thrusts from his hips never stopped or even slowed. Not until he’d fucked her all the way to a screaming climax, and then shot his potent seed inside her.

_I’ve got a keeper_ , Tonks thought to herself as his hands finally unlocked and her legs were released. She found herself already looking forward to the next time Harry decided he wanted to take control.

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
